Wolverine/Gallery
''X-Men Promotional Wolverine 10.jpg X1 Wolverine poster.jpg Wolverine 16.jpg Wolverine 18.jpg Hugh-jackman-026-img.jpg hugh-xmen.jpg XMTHELASTSTANDPROMO-009.jpg x-men-2000-07-g.jpg Xmen71.jpg Xmen68.jpg Wolverine5.jpg Wolverine4.jpg Wolverine3.jpg Itunesxmenwolverine.jpeg Screenshots XMENSTILL-016.jpg Wolverine 11.JPG Wolverine - Canadian Bar (X-Men - 2000).png Logan's Claws Coming Out (X-Men).png Logan's Claws - The Lost Fighter (1).png Logan's Claws - The Lost Fighter (2).png Logan's Claws - The Lost Fighter (3).png X-men-wolvv.jpg XMENSTILL-007.jpg Logan vs. Fighter and Barkeep (X-Men 2000).png Logan Healing His Facial Wounds (X-Men - 2000).png Logan the Wolverine (X-Men 2000).png x-men-2000-02-g.jpg Logan's Adamantium Claws (Skirmish with Sabretooth - 2000).png Wolverine - Claws Retracted (X-Men 2000).png XMENSTILL-010.jpg XMENSTILL-009.jpg Wolverine - Pre Hugh Jackman Workout (X-Men - 2000).png Logan - Shocked, Scared and Confused (X-Men 2000).png Logan - Dr Jean Grey's Inspection (X-Men 2000).png XMENSTILL-015.jpg Loganstabsrogue.jpg 1669289-dcdf0398e4.jpg XMENSTILL-005.jpg Rogue absorbs Logan's healing.png XMENSTILL-006.jpg Logan_and_Rogue_on_a_bus_ride.jpg XMENSTILL-002.jpg XMENSTILL-003.jpg Logan's claws being widened by Magneto.png Hugh wolverine x-men.png Wolverine 10.JPG Logan's Claws (X-Men 2000).png Logan's Middle Claw (X-Men 2000).png X-men-movie-screencaps.com-9180.jpg Wolverine claws bend.jpg X2: X-Men United Promotional Wolverine 08.jpg image45.jpg Wolverine 22.jpg 2003XMenUnitedWolverine.jpg Wolverine and Storm promo.jpg Wolverine2cg4.jpg promo X2 Wolverine.jpg Hugh Jackman Wolverine X Men.jpg XMENPROMO-001.jpg XMENPROMO-002.jpg XMENPROMO-003.jpg b001.jpg b002.jpg b003.jpg b044.jpg b045.jpg Wolverport.jpg Screenshots Logan at Alkali Lake (X2 - 2003).png Logan spots a Canadian Wolf (X2 - 2003).png X20131ki5.jpg Hugh jackman 040.jpg Mutants redlight.jpg Logan's Cigar Wound (X2 - 2003).png 45 (3).jpg x-men-2-2003-192-g.jpg XMENSTILL-014.jpg x-men-2-2003-85-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-02-g.jpg 45 (2).jpg Wolverine vs HYDRA.jpg x-men-2-2003-184-g.jpg Logan's Adamantium Claws (X2 - 2003).png Logan retracting his claws (X2 - 2003).png Logan and Stryker - Iceman's Ice Wall.png x-men-2-2003-186-g.jpg Wolverine x2.jpg Image,ik.jpg Logan knocked out - Headshot (X2).png Logan - Expelling The Bullet (X2).png Iceman, Pyro & Rogue stunned at Logan's revival (X2 - 2003).png X2-movie-screencaps.com-8834.jpg X20221pd7.jpg x-men-2-2003-84-g.jpg X20381yx7.jpg 45 (1).jpg x-men-2-2003-82-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-75-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-187-g.jpg James_Howlett_(Earth-10005)_020.jpg x-men-2-2003-35-g.jpg Stryker - Scared of Logan's Claws (1).png Stryker - Scared of Logan's Claws (2).png Chr_wolverine_x2screencap.jpg X-Men: The Last Stand Promotional Wolverine 12.jpg Wolverine 07.jpg 1763301-laststand6_super.jpg Wolverine.JPG-1-.jpg 15288wolverinel8nk.jpg Wolverine 04.jpg X3 promo Wolverine.jpg Wolverine 14.jpg Wolverine 13.jpg Wolverine 21.jpg Wolverineyellow.jpg X3promo0160mg.jpg X3promoWolverine.jpg X3promo0185ln.jpg Wolverine 19.jpg c74593dd5cb1b2385882dd0c.jpg Wolverine Wallpaper.jpg Wolverine 15.jpg L11442as5.jpg Screenshots Dangerroomf.jpg Logan's Claws - Danger Room (The Last Stand).png Hugh_Jackman as wolverine.jpg Wolveirne and storm run.jpg Storm and Wolverine.jpg xmen18.jpg Logan & Jean (The Last Stand).png 6320xm31168112.jpg Jean and Logan.jpg Logan & Jean Intimate (The Last Stand).png Storm & Wolverine (The Last Stand).png X-Mansion Room (The Last Stand).png Wolverine and Rogue.jpg Logan at Xavier's Memorial (X-Mansion - The Last Stand).png 611k61a.jpg Wolverine - Pulling Out the Bone Projectile.png Wolverine301.jpg Wolverine forest.jpg WolverineX3Tree.jpg Pic011rj4.jpg Wolverine lift by magneto.jpg Wolverine - Injured by Trees (The Last Stand).png Wolverine in X-Jet.jpg Wolverine's Claws - Alcatraz Battle.png Wolverinebattle.jpg Logan - Injured by Phoenix (The Last Stand).png Logan's Claws - Killing Jean Grey.png Logan standing outside (X-Mansion - The Last Stand).png XMenLastStandDeletecScene29.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene26.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene25.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene24.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene23.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene6.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene5.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene3.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene.jpg Put back together as he is torn apart.jpeg XMenLastStandDeletedScene69.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene68.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene67.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene66.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene65.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene64.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene47.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene46.jpg X-Men Origins: Wolverine Promotional Wolverine 02.jpg Wolverine 03.jpg Imagwie.jpg wolverine_filmtoday_04.jpg XMenOriginsWolverine.jpg New Wolverine Image.jpg Wolvrep1.jpg Shirtless Wolverine.jpg Wolverine 09.jpg Wolverine thumb.jpg XMOWOLVERINEPROMO-011.jpg Hugjackman-wolverine.jpg 172056 1523465257829 1570542957 31082722 1318379 o1.jpg 171765 1523465377832 1570542957 31082723 5218920 o1.jpg 2966280.jpg 2966285.jpg 57284 1451132089545 1570542957 30950469 5929374 o1.jpg 13328 1248006731538 1570542957 30538748 7101421 n1.jpg 13328 1248006691537 1570542957 30538747 5636778 n1.jpg 13328 1248006651536 1570542957 30538746 6004886 n1.jpg 13328 1248006571534 1570542957 30538744 5847984 n1.jpg 1-141.jpg 1-101.jpg 1-81.jpg 1-71.jpg 1-61.jpg 1-51.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine_0ba183d9.jpg Wolverine 20.jpg XMOWOLVERINEPROMO-013.jpg James Logan Howlett.JPG XMOWOLVERINEPROMO-010.jpg XMOWOLVERINEPROMO-012.jpg XMOWOLVERINEPROMO-003.jpg wolviesolof.jpg Wolverine Origins Promo.jpg 2126698-xmenorigins.jpg Ituneswolverineorigins.jpeg Screenshots X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-01.jpg James Howlett - 1845.png James Howlett (Origins - 1845).png Wol-3.png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-03.jpg James shocked at his father's death (Origins - 1845).png James' Mutation Manifests (Origins - 1845).png JamesHowlettYoung1-XMOW.png JamesHowlettYoung2-XMOW.png JamesHowlettYoung3-XMOW.png James lunges at Thomas Logan.png Thomasloganaaron2zk8.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-04.jpg Exbrothers.jpg JamesHowlettYoung4-XMOW.png LoganCreedCivilWar-XMOW.png Civilwar.jpg XMOWOLVERINESTILL-017.jpg LoganCivilWar1-XMOW.png LoganCivilWar2-XMOW.png LoganWWI-XMOW.png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-Bluray-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-27814378-1280-543.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-Bluray-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-27814388-1280-543.jpg XmenM1903.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-Bluray-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-27814393-1280-543.jpg LoganWWIIa-XMOW.png Wolverine-sabretooth-d-day.jpg XmenWolv 14.jpg Wolverine07.jpg LoganVictorWar.jpg LoganWWIIb-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam1-XMOW.png LoganVietnam1-XMOW.png LoganVietnam2-XMOW.png LoganVietnam3-XMOW.png LoganVietnam4-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam2-XMOW.png LoganVietnam5-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam3-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam4-XMOW.png LoganVietnam6-XMOW.png Sabertooth-wolverine-execution.jpg LoganCreedVietnam5-XMOW.png Victor and Logan - Rotting in the Hole (Vietnam War).png James Logan - Vietnamese Hole.png WolverineCreedStryker.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-x-men-origins-wolverine-27928258-1280-543.jpg Team X - Lagos, Nigeria (X-Men Origins).png Team X - DELL Security Monitor (Origins).png Team X - Elevator (Lagos, Nigeria - Origins).png LoganCreedNigeria-XMOW.png Wolvie-Victor.jpg Logan01-XMOW.png LoganKayla1-XMOW.png Logan's Nightmare (Origins - Wolverine).png Logan's Bone Claws - Nightmare (Origins).png Logan the Lumberjack (Origins).png Logan02-XMOW.png Logan03-XMOW.png Logan & Stryker - Lumber Yard (Origins).png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-19555786-2000-866.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-19555790-2000-866.jpg 2009_x-men_wolverine_011.jpg LoganKayla2-XMOW.png wolverine-bone-claws-bar-1920x1080.jpg wolverine 1920x1080.jpg LoganVsCreedCanada2-XMOW.png LoganVsCreedCanada3-XMOW.png Logan Defeated - Lying on Train Tracks.png Logan's Bone Claws (Origins - Wolverine).png Victor breaks Logan's bone claws.png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-x-men-origins-wolverine-28541632-1280-543.jpg Logan - Weapon X Operation (Origins - Wolverine).png Logan begins Weapon X Procedure (Origins).png Wolvietank.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-19578155-2000-866.jpg XMOWOLVERINESTILL-004.jpg wolverinepic16.jpg 43 (3).jpg WolverineTank.jpg Naked Wolverine in the Barn.png Logan05-XMOW.png Logan examines his new Adamantium Claws.png Logan06-XMOW.png Logan07-XMOW.png Wolverine's Slimmer Adamantium Claws (Origins).png XMOWOLVERINESTILL-015.jpg BikevsHelicopter.jpg Wolverine's Adamantium Claws - Ready to Slash (Origins).png Wolverine l98.jpg Logan09-XMOW.png WolverineHelicopter.jpg Logan's Claws - Slicing Through the Chopper Blades.png PHDX7IIMfnw6HE m.jpg Logan10-XMOW.png Logan11-XMOW.png Logan12-XMOW.png Logan & John - Spectre Club, Las Vegas (Origins).png Logan shows off his new Adamantium Claws.png 1024px-JohnWraith3-XMOW.png James Logan & John Wraith - Spectre Boxing Club.png Logan & John witness Blob's victory - Spectre Boxing Club.png FredDukes5-XMOW.png Logan vs Blob - In The Ring.png FredDukes6-XMOW.png 982L.jpg wolverine boxing.jpg Blob vs Wolverine.jpg Logan13-XMOW.png Adamantium Claws through Boxing Gloves.png Logan14-XMOW.png Logan threatens Fred Dukes.png Logan and John's Skeleton - Spectre Boxing Ring.png 75464.jpg wolverine73.jpg Logan15-XMOW.png Logan and his Adamantium Claws - Las Vegas, Nevada (Origins).png Logan stabs Victor's hand - Las Vegas (Origins).png Logan16-XMOW.png Logan's Adamantium Middle Claw (Origins).png 2009 x-men wolverine 014.jpg 4564.jpg Repwolverinegambit.jpg Logan17-XMOW.png WolverineVictorFight.jpg Logan's Claws at Victor's Throat.png Xmen-wolverine-movie-screencaps.com-10278.jpg Wolverine on Stryker's Security Monitor (Origins).png LoganVsDeadpool1-XMOW.png Deadpool vs logan.jpg Logan18-XMOW.png Wolverine impaled by Deadpool (Stryker's Computer).png Deadpool vs Wolverine & Sabretooth - Three Mile Island.png Sabretooth, Deadpool & Wolverine (2 on 1 - Three Mile Island).png Logan19-XMOW.png LoganVsDeadpool2-XMOW.png LoganVsDeadpool3-XMOW.png Logan - Burning Hot Metal Claws.png Logan20-XMOW.png Logan - Shot in the Forehead (X-Men Origins).png Logan21-XMOW.png X-Men: First Class Screenshots Wolverine1-XMFC.png Wolverine-XMFC.png Wolverine X-Men First Class.jpg Wolverine3-XMFC.png Wolverine4-XMFC.png Wolverine5-XMFC.png The Wolverine Promotional The Wolverine - Wolverine.jpg The Wolverine poster.jpg Bdleelvcqaaogpmjpglarge.jpg 5gum.jpg Wolverinemovie2013promo.jpg Mh16.jpg f_163493.jpg f_163494.jpg WolverinePromo2013.jpg Wolverine2013.jpg wolverine suit.jpg Costume Deleted .jpg|Deleted Scene Wolverinedoublefeature.jpeg Itunesthewolverine.jpeg Screenshots The Wolverine - pit.jpg Wol15.jpg Movies the-wolverine.jpg Logan01-TW.png Logan02-TW.png Wol16.jpg thewolverineawakes.png TheWolverineforest.png Hermit Logan - Adamantium Claws (The Wolverine).png Logan03-TW.png Hermit Logan - Yukon Town.png Hermit Logan - No Longer A Hunter.png LOGAN.jpg 10732560713_7d996274be_h.jpg Wolverine File - Yashida.png Surveillance Footage from X3 of Charles & Logan outside Jean Grey's Home (Yashida File).png Photo of Storm and Logan from X3 in front of Jean Grey's Home (Yashida Surveillance Photo - Wolverine File).png Wol13.jpg Wol14.jpg Logan's Adamantium Claws - Yukon Bar.png 10732250035_95a28b1a62_h.jpg Logan inside the well - Nagasaki (August 1945).png Logan (Nagasaki - August 1945).png Logan04-TW.png Hermit Logan - Tokyo, Japan.png Logan getting bathed (Tokyo, Japan - The Wolverine).png Wol10.jpg Wol18.jpg Logan05-TW.png Logan - Nightmare (Tokyo, Japan).png Wol11.jpg F 164219.jpg Loganyukio.jpg Logan06-TW.png Logan Shot (Tokyo, Japan - Yashida's Funeral).png The Wolverine Awakened (Yashida's Service).png Loganrun.jpg DF-19403rv3.jpg F 164220.jpg Logan in Pain (Mariko's Kidnapping).png Logan getting shot at (Yashida's Service).png Logan + Adamantium Claws - Shot by Security (Yashida Service).png Logan cowering defenseless (Tokyo, Japan).png Logan07-TW.png Loganmariko.jpg Logan & Mariko - Hiding in Video Arcade Storage Room.png The-wolverine-5637.jpg Logan's Adamantium Claws (Yakuza Goons on Bullet Train).png Logan hanging on to side of the Bullet Train.png Logan - Top of the Bullet Train.png Logan08-TW.png Wolverine Fake Out Jump - Bullet Train Roof.png Logan - Bullet Train Roof.png Logan - Struggling to Stay on Bullet Train.png Logan's Adamantium Claws - Bullet Train Roof.png Wol1.jpg The-wolverine-6226.jpg The-wolverine-6852.jpg Logan Shaving (Nagasaki - 2013).png Logan (Nagasaki - 2013).png LoganYashida1-TW.png Logan (POW - Nagasaki 1945).png Logan climbing out of the well (Nagasaki - August 1945).png The-wolverine-8502.jpg Logan09-TW.png Logan10-TW.png Logan's Nightmare (Night with Mariko - Nagasaki).png Yukioprophecy.jpg Logan cuts himself (Middle Adamantium Claw).png Wol3.jpg Logan blocks Shingen's Death Strike.png Thewolverine6.jpg Logan - Healing Ability Restored.png Logan vs Shingen Yashida.png Logan blocking Shingen - Adamantium Claws vs Samurai Sword.png newwolverinephoto1.jpg Kuzuri (The Wolverine).png LoganVsShingen5-TW.png Logan11-TW.png Logan12-TW.png Logan13-TW.png DF-26775.jpg Wol2.jpg F 160590.jpg F 160767.jpg F 164221.jpg w2.jpg Logan holding on - Snowplow.png Wolverine - Snowplow.png Wolverine - Cigar & Claws (Japan).png Logan - Struck By Arrows.png loganshughjackmanadaman.jpg Logan14-TW.png Logan - Trapped in a Machine.png Wol5.jpg Logan unleashes his claws (Viper - Japan).png F 155811.jpg Logan's Adamantium Claws (The Wolverine).png Silver Samurai Adamantium Sword & Wolverine's Adamantium Claws.png Silver Samurai - Logan's Adamantium Claws.png SilverSamurai3-TWf.png F 163966.jpg Silver Samurai vs Wolverine.png LoganVSilverSamurai1.png wolverinevsilversamurai.jpg Logan blocking Silver Samurai Sword.png Adamantium Claws Cut Off (The Wolverine).png Logan15-TW.png Logan16-TW.png Logan notices Viper's Shed Skin.png Logan's Adamantium Claws - Destroying the Power Source.png Logan's Demise - Silver Samurai.png Logan - Pinned by Silver Samurai.png Wolverine's Adamantium Claws - Removed.png Logan's Last Original Adamantium Claws.png Logan loses both Adamantium Claws.png Wol12.jpg Logan getting his claws drilled (1).png Logan getting his claws drilled (2).png Logan17-TW.png Logan getting his claws drilled (3).png Logan regrowing his bone claws.png Regrowing His Bone Claws (The Wolverine).png Logan18-TW.png LoganFarewellsYashida.png The Wolverine - Yashida Defeated.png Yukio-15159.jpg Wolverine's Bone Claws (Airport - 2015).png LoganCigar.jpg Extended .jpg WolverineKills.jpg WolverineShingen.jpg LoganYukio.jpg LoganFBomb.jpg MarikoLogan.jpg LoganHotel2.jpg LoganHotel.jpg TrainFight2.jpg TrainFight.jpg UncutFightScene5.jpg WolverineUncut.jpg UncutFightScene4.jpg UncutFightScene3.jpg UncutFightScene.jpg UnleashedFightScene.jpg LoganAwakens.jpg Logan2.jpg LoganYashida.jpg BeardedLogan.jpg Loganatyashidas.jpg X-Men: Days of Future Past Promotional Wolverine (DoFP Promotional Image).jpg 1973 Wolverine (DoFP Promotional Image).jpg Empire-wolverine-young.jpg WolverineEmpireDoFP.JPG x-men-days-future-past-pic06.jpg X-Men- Days of Future Past Character Gallery 2.jpg Xmdfpnpic14.jpg X6.jpg X-Men-Days-Of-Future-Past-character-wallpapers-3.jpg Wolverine-future-dofp.jpg Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art V.jpg Poster6.jpg WolvConceptimage.jpg imageWolv.jpg PH6OQYtuw5tUaa_1_m.jpg WolverineCostume.jpg Wolverine-DOFP.jpg 10409495_788199937879363_1148237256426174855_n.jpg EaWp5FJ.jpg 10371362_788199827879374_1836251182344259384_n.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-still-wolverine-bone-claws.jpg 78883.jpg 10155836_788200031212687_8408769946125237375_n.jpg x-menwolverineDOFPboneclaws.jpg 10373984_788199891212701_5220144893587614649_n.jpg Aec8e04778f2e4fd54ec6d92f9a5213b.jpg 10366323_788200057879351_6855280513345675287_n.jpg Eight-new-exclusive-x-men-days-of-future-past-images-158631-a-1394803736-1000-667-1-.jpg Days-of-Future-Past 612x408.jpg 282962_788199924546031_8161227070694658259_n.jpg X-men-03.jpg Erik noticing Logan's bone claws (DOFP - 1973).png Mllo.png KSiBXMD.jpg Magneto-wolverine-beast-new-x-men-days-of-future-past-1-.jpg X-MenDaysOfFuturePastParis.jpg Eight-new-exclusive-x-men-days-of-future-past-images-158631-a-1394803789-1000-667-1-.jpg DC7bM0s.jpg PHD19nHbKY4RGL_1_m.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-new-image.jpg Xmen-days-of-future-past-charles-1-.jpg Jmvvtso.jpg NU9KADU.jpg DcVOVst.jpg Screenshots WolverineRogueCut2.jpg GwenWolverine2.jpg Xmen-days-future-movie-screencaps.com-3402.jpg RogueWolverineRogueCut2.jpg RogueWolverineRogueCut.jpg WolverineRogueCut.jpg Xmen-days-future-movie-screencaps.com-10042.jpg Xmen-days-future-movie-screencaps.com-13197.jpg CharlesLoganErik.jpg LoganDoFPRC.jpg WolverineDoFPRC.jpg WolverineHank.jpg Xmen-days-future-movie-screencaps.com-16344.jpg X-Men: Apocalypse Promotional Wolverine apocalypse.jpeg Screenshots Weapon X (Apocalypse - 1983).png Weapon X - Loose (Apocalypse).png WeaponX.jpg Weapon X- New Adamantium Claws (Apocalypse - 1983).png Weapon X - Retracting Adamantium Claws (1983).png Logan Promotional Wolverine3Set1.jpg Wolverine3Set2.jpg Wolverine3Set3.jpg Wolverine3Set4.jpg Wolverine3Set6.jpg Wolverine3Set5.jpg Wolverine3Set7.jpg Wolverine3Set8.jpg Wolverine3Set9.jpg Wolverine3Set10.jpg LoganHideout.jpg LoganBattered.jpg Empire-Cover-Logan.jpg WolverineLoganEmpireTextless.jpg Laura and Logan.jpg BerserkerLogan.jpg Logan IMAX Poster.jpg Screenshots Logan (2017) - Title Card.png Logan's Jammed Claw (El Paso, Texas).png Adamantium Claws Through Arm (El Paso, TX).png Logan(Film)Still6.jpg James Howlett - Chauffeur Permit.png Logan(Film)Still4.jpg Logan - Funeral Rain.png Get The Fuck Out Of My Car (Logan).png Logan(Film)Still36.jpg Logan(Film)Still23.jpg Logan's Jammed Claw (1).png Logan's Jammed Claw (2).png Logan's Jammed Claw (3).png Logan's Adamantium Claws (2029).png Logan(Film)Still19.jpg Logan(Film)Still3.jpg Logan with Reading Glasses.png Logan & Caliban (Mexico).png Caliban & Logan (Mexico).png Logan(Film)Still12.jpg Donald Pierce & Logan (Mexico).png Logan - Pierce's Cybernetic Arm.png Logan(Film)Still30.jpg Logan(Film)Still31.jpg Wolverine Defeated (Mexico).png LoganFillStill42.jpg Stabbed in the Head (LOGAN).png LoganFilmStill41.jpg Logan(Film)Still10.jpg Logan - Paternity Files.png Logan(Film)Still40.jpg Logan(Film)Still16.jpg LoganDeletedScene5.jpeg Logan(Film)Still24.jpg X-24_Meets_Logan_(Introduction).png Logan_Meets_X-24_(Shocked_Expression).png Logan meets X-24.png LoganDeletedScene2.jpeg LoganDeletedScene1.jpeg Logan stabs X-24.png Logan(Film)Still37.jpg Logan - Hold Still.png Logan digging Charles' grave.png Logan(Film)Still1.jpg Logan(Film)Still38.jpg Logan(Film)Still39.jpg LoganFillStill48.jpg Logan's Wounds (LOGAN).png X-23 and Logan (Town).png Logan(Film)Still27.jpg Logan - Pulley.png Logan (Eden, South Dakota).png Logan Talking To Laura.jpg Logan(Film)Still33.jpg Logan Berserker Run.jpg Logan Berserk In Forest.jpg James Howlett (2029).png Wolverine (2029).png Logan talks to Zander Rice.png X-24 impales Logan.png X-24 Killed.png Laura frees Logan.png Logan Impaled.png Logan's Final Moments.png Logan holds Laura's hand.png Laura mourns Logan's death.png Logan's Funeral.png Laura - X Grave.png Laura leaves Logan's grave.png Logan's Grave.png Deadpool 2 Screenshots Impaled Logan Figure (Deadpool 2).png Ryan Reynolds Autograph (Wolverine Flakes Cereal).png X-Men Origins Wolverine (Deadpool 2 Post-Credits).png Video Games X-Men: The Official Game X-men-the-official-game-23.jpg Silver Samuria vs Wolverine.jpg Silver Samuria vs Wolverine 1.jpg X-Men Official Game Sabretooth-Wolverine.jpg Wolverine Official Game.jpg 1144711002.jpg Wolverine_character_model.png|Wolverine's character model from ''X-Men: The Official Game. Videos ''X2: X-Men United X-Men 2 Wolverine vs Lady Deathstrike X-Men Origins: Wolverine X Men Origins Wolverine Character Spot - Wolverine X-Men: First Class Go Fuck Yourself The Wolverine The Wolverine Extended CLIP - Train Fight (2013) - Hugh Jackman Movie HD THE WOLVERINE Movie Clip "Fight Scene" Video Games X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game)'' X-Men_Origins_Wolverine_-_Game_Intro_-_Origins_Cinematic Category:Gallery